


Collected Works: Incomplete GumRob Stories

by curateipsum



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Excerpts, Gay, It’s all in one chapter because I’m a lazy gay, M/M, Not completed, Smut, Srry I haven’t updated tks, There’s quite a bit of smut but it’s not all smut, Unfinished, im really bored can u tell, lots of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum
Summary: Basically a bunch of unfinished GumRob related stories/chapters because I’m a fucking gay. I shared this document with some cool peoples from instagrams-and this includes the ugly ass chapter of my eah au!!





	Collected Works: Incomplete GumRob Stories

**Author's Note:**

> plz don’t take this too seriously some of it’s bs and poorly written. And yes, Silvergate from TKS is mentioned here but they ain’t the same thing. 
> 
> Comment if you want :)) and don’t forget to look out for the TAWOG sequel series-Gumball’s Shitverse-on youtube!

Easter porn  
—————-

“You are NOT the fucking Easter bunny!”

“I’m better.” Rob insisted, tilting his head towards a fuzzy basket in his hand. Gumball hated to admit Rob had a very nice smile, and that he would probably rather sit on Rob’s lap than the Easter bunny’s anytime. “I brought you something. Check it out.” 

Curious but unwilling to be friendly, Gumball snatched up the yellow basket. He snuck his hand between the scattered purple stuffing, and found a bottle and a pacifier. 

“The fuck is this?”

“The mouth of a truck driver...” sighed Rob. “Read the label.”

Gumball’s first thought was that it was a small thing of alcohol, or maybe some body wash. But it had “Lubricant” written in thin gold script over the front. 

“Lube?” Gumball arched a brow. Inquisitiveness looked pretty on him, which didn’t go unnoticed by Rob. 

He slid his pink hand under Gumball’s chin, and lifted it to face his slit yellow eye. Gumball immediately sensed the desire in Rob, and he felt his prick twitch in his boxers at the daunting expression aimed his way. 

“The night before Easter?” 

“Well you’ve been making eyes at me all of spring break.” 

“I have been doing no such thing!” Gumball roared, forgetting himself. His eyes darted to the dyed eggs on the kitchen table, and then to the back door.

“Oh yeah? What was all the squeezing me at the mall about?” 

“I was being agreeable!”

“Oh cut it out!” Interrupted Rob. “Can you do yourself and me a favor by stepping out of your protective delusional world so that I can finally make love to you like I’ve been wanting to do for three years?”

“You...you want to make love?” Gumball’s eyes threatened to water. He suddenly leapt onto Rob, wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms over his shoulders. “Oh, Rob! I knew you’d come around!” 

“I’ve been around, Gumball,” whispered Rob. “But you always denied my advances.”

Gumball had jumped back down and was bouncing around the floor dancing, chanting “Rob loves me! Rob loves me!” 

Rob’s heart softened, but his dick didn’t. So he stalked up behind Gumball, placed both hands on his waist, and forced his ass to brush his crotch area. 

Gumball’s movement’s halted the moment he did that. He was frozen, his body nearly too far shut-down to take in the feeling of Rob’s erection against his plump little butt. 

“A-and the pacifier?” Gumball asked nervously, staring upwards at the lover who towered over him as usual. 

Rob picked it up out of the basket, tossed a strand of the basket stuffing away, and plopped it into Gumball’s mouth.

“Tonight you’re not going to be Gumball the sexy teenaged cat,” Rob whispered roughly. “You’re going to be my little boy.”

Gumball reacted blatantly. His eyes went wide and then his whole face crunched lustfully, his pacifier muffling his quiet, bliss-ridden sighs. 

“And do you know what I am then?”

He removed the pacifier from Gumball’s mouth. 

“Daddy...” Gumball averted his eyes shyly, spit dribbling down his lips. Yup. That was the hottest thing Gumball had ever said. 

“That’s right.” Rob pushed the pacifier back into Gumball’s mouth. “Daddies love their little boys.” 

Gumball nodded eagerly, his whole lower body burning up with affection. 

“Now, where to go and make you mine?” Rob touched his chin pensively. Gumball’s room seemed an obvious no-go, as he shared it with his younger siblings, who were fourteen and eight. Obviously not his parents’ room, and the attic might be dirty or dangerous. The bathroom was close to his siblings’ room. 

“How about we take a risk and I take you right down here?” Rob slurred. “Maybe give the Easter bunny a little show?”

Gumball nodded, fidgeting with excitement. 

Rob lead him to the couch, and mutely Gumball instructed how to pull out the bed. It was a futon, and a large one at that. 

Gumball and Rob slipped onto their newly made bed, Gumball looking anxiously around before grabbing the other’s hands, and gazing into his eyes. 

Rob took out the pacifier, in case Gumball felt he had something to say.

“This is my first time,” Gumball said lowly, chewing his bottom lip as Rob thumbed the side of his paw. 

The older boy kissed him, an impassioned press to his hungry lips. He pulled away too soon, and Gumball was sick to his stomach with giddiness. 

“Daddy will be gentle on his little boy tonight.”

Gumball inhaled deeply. “Okay...” 

It started out with Gumball feeling like no more than a doll. 

Rob’s tongue traced one of Gumball’s erect nipples, bringing a shaky moan out of Gumball. 

Rob planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before properly tightening his mouth over the other nipple and proceeding to flick and suck at it. Gumball’s response to the actions was a good one; his wincing and breathy stuttering gave that away as he smoothed over Rob’s chestnut hair, his erection hardening with every small suckle and nibble. 

As Gumball sunk into the treatment, his thoughts wondered to how this would continue. It was hard to think clearly, but he imagined that he would soon be seeing Rob’s manhood for the first time, and Rob would be seeing his too. It gave Gumball an extra sort of spark, and added to his current pleasure. 

Feeling the pacifier enter his mouth again, Gumball shuddered as Rob started to rub where his penis poked through his pajama shorts. The material was soft, and Rob’s petting hands were as well. They ghosted his arousal, drifting almost lazily on it-a promising, great sensation.

Gumball bucked his hips a little, his brain a maze of curiosity and lechery as Rob firmly grasped the outline of Gumball’s solid member. 

Rob lightly tugged Gumball’s waistband down, and eventually his navy pants were at his ankles, his boxers included. 

“Isn’t it nice to have your thing freed?” Rob snickered. Gumball just looked up and down from Rob to his lap, wondering what Rob intended to do to the organ between his legs.

Rob was surprised at how big Gumball was. They were about the same length-a good seven inches each. The way Gumball was now fidgeting side to side, displaying the aerodynamics of his developed penis, made Rob throb in his shorts. 

His eyes shifted over the Watterson’s clock, which read 1:15 A.M. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do...” Rob smiled smugly. “First, we’re gonna just cuddle.”

Cuddle? 

Rob began to undress himself, taking off his mustard sweatshirt to reveal nothing underneath. Even when he continued to remove his shorts, there was nothing underneath them. 

“Do you like what you see?”

Of course I do! Gumball thought. He tried to nod as vehemently as possible to get the message across. He was in such a daze, he felt without his usual confidence and spunk.

Slowly Rob came over Gumball, placing his legs over his sides and their penises on top of each other’s. Gumball groaned, his head going back as Rob made the first move by brushing his erection over Gumball’s. They were both dripping precum, so Rob’s penis glided over his. 

Chapter 2 (chapter 1 doesn’t have hinted Gumrob lol)  
—————-

“Guys. Stop talking about sex.” Gumball ordered firmly. “I have an obsessive personality! You know I won’t get anything done!”

It was another day at work. Liam and Travis, who were twelve year old penguin and leopard best friends, were bugging Gumball as he toiled, as per usual. They’d been doing this everyday practically since he’d started working at The Everything Store™️, and since they both were the sons of well-to-do businessmen (compare to Mr. Yoshida), they were somewhat welcomed. They always purchased something to help Gumball out, in between chatting with him and trying to seduce him (or his coworkers.)

“Daaaamn, who’s he?” Liam licked his lips as the doors opened. “Look at him, Travis. He’s so mysterious looking.”

Gumball instinctively looked up, and saw none other than Rob ambling into the store. The cyclops boy towered over Gumball as he always had, but he had grown now to be a solid 6’3-making him a whopping eight inches taller. That was as fair as it was going to get, apparently, but Gumball would take all he could get, as he wasn’t as short as before, now that he had grown to 5’7.

Rob wore a black hoodie with the same old red shorts from junior high brushing his popsicle legs, and he looked his usual ‘moody-morose’, as Gumball so eloquently put it.

“Aw, no, guys...” He grumbled finally, a grimace accompanying his tone of voice. “That’s my nemesis, Rob. He’s a bad dude.”

“Oh Gumball, by the way, your shirt is inside out...” drawled Tobias tiredly, flicking through the Playboy magazine his father had purchased for him last weekend. He was sitting with his legs over the counter, pushed into a plush little black chair behind it.

Gumball glanced at his hip for confirmation. The white tag was indeed bright and apparent at the side of his waist. Gumball groaned, a pout overwhelming his lips. 

He started fumbling, trying to get it off over his big head, but it was proving difficult. Liam and Travis both smiled and colored as Gumball inhaled, his bare chest tensing as he put it on display.

“Awh, God,” Travis batted his eyes as they devoured Gumball’s gently muscled features.

“As always with the public nudity, I see,” said Rob through gritted teeth, thrusting a piece of brown hair out of his eye. He was now standing on the other side of the counter, a series of items spread out between him and the mostly-shirtless Gumball. 

“It’s not public nudity!” He interjected as the shirt popped over his head. Gumball tossed it onto his shoulder, leaving Rob’s gaze. “It’s just my upper body.”

“Well it used to be your lower too.”

“Maybe we should get into that habit again, Gumball!” Liam cried. 

“Oh, scram already!” He swatted in their direction, making them scatter with mischievous grins on their faces. He turned back to Rob, blushing very lightly. “Kids, eh?”

“...Can I just pay for my stuff so I don’t have to keep staring at your naked chest?”

“God, I didn’t know you were so prudish, Rob.” Said Gumball thickly, folding his arms over himself.

“Trust me, I’m not prudish in the slightest.” Rob retorted with surprising ease, considering his usual temper. “You just generally repulse me.” 

Rob watched Gumball start to count his money in thought, not responding to the derision. 

“Really now?”

“Mhm.”

“Man, that’s too bad; Means you have bad taste,” purred Gumball with his infamously persistent confidence. “I have a great ass any queer like yourself could just absolutely die for.” 

He spun around, posing for Rob with a hand at his hip, and then using the other to travel around the clothed width for effect. His onlooker cleared his throat as the boys returned.

“I don’t think that’s politically correct anymore, Gumball.”

“You’re right. Still, you didn’t deny it.” Gumball smirked. 

“It IS really round, and it does look firm.” Travis nodded approvingly.

“Oh, it is,” biting his lip, Gumball gave it a smack. It barely jiggled. He pinched it and then released it for further example. “See? It’s totally hard by nature.”

“Please, just end my suffering.” Rob moaned up at the ceiling.

“Geez!” Gumball resumed stuffing the tools into a plastic bag. “You’re so uptight. Fifteen dollars and twenty six cents. Pay up, and get out.”

He handed Gumball the money, their fingers tingling afterwards. 

“Enjoy your day, and come back soon!” Gumball huffed, hoping he wouldn’t.

“Really! Come back tomorrow, Rob!” Liam hollered after him, waving wildly to his back. The younger leopard boy swooned at Gumball as Rob faded. 

“Did you see his scrawny, adorable little ass in those shorts? Or the outline of his dick?” He made some sort of weird, lazy jazz hands, much to Gumball’s chagrin. Travis nodded eagerly with his friend over Rob’s devilish features.

“Not having this discussion with you guys again,” Gumball snorted dismissively, leaning his head in his palm over the countertop. “No. Sex. And please stop drooling all over the floor.”

“Oh, but the sex would be great between you guys!” 

“Excuse me, what?” Gumball tensed. Even Tobias looked up from his Playboy. 

“I could just tell.” Liam shrugged. He slowly rose his arms above his head, and one leg with them, balancing on his remaining foot. He relaxed. “Rob seems like a resistant one. You’re like that too. The kind to deny everything until it explodes! So you two would just be resisting each other until finally you give in, Gumball, and heaven crashes over you as he uses you with the respect of some kind of Japanese sex toy!”

“I love Japanese sex toys...” Tobias mumbled happily.

“Uses me?” Gumball grimaces into the register screen. 

“Rob seems all big and scary. And his voice is all gruff. I say he would be the top.” 

“What about Gumball? He’s not submissive at all!” Travis argued lightly. 

“Maybe not on the streets, but maybe...”

“I had this conversation with Darwin yesterday,” Gumball interrupted, his face curiously flushed. “I’m vanilla. Don’t even talk to me about knives or wax.” 

“No one is talking about knives or-“

“Why are these fruities still around?” Asked Tobias disinterestedly, looking engrossed again in his magazine, but apparently alert enough for snideness. “Don’t your dads have you build model planes or something?”

“Or better yet, maybe you should just go home and strip your G.I. Joes ?” Snickered Gumball. 

“- ,I used to dress up Ken, but now that I’m a woman, I like bigger men!” Liam sang.

“I didn’t know you were a woman.” Said Gumball blankly.

“It’s from HAIRSPRAY, you uncultured swines!” Barked Travis.

“Alright, alright. Now come on, I have to get back to work.” 

“Hopefully no more gay people come in. They’re annoying.” 

“You do know not all gay people act the same way, right?” Asked Gumball reluctantly. 

“Whatever man, don’t give a spiel.” 

“Why do you even work here? You literally never do anything.” Gumball snapped.

“It’s for my resume! After that celebrity scandal, colleges are really cracking down on the whole ‘paying your way into elite-ness’ thing.” Tobias sighed, flicking to a new page in his erotic magazine. “Plus, I have nothing better to do after my parents took away my Lambo. Life is hard, guys.”

“So hard.” Gumball muttered almost forlornly, thinking of his parent’s gaudy van from the 70s.

—————  
So. Hard. 

He’d rather French kiss Tobias than admit it, but the kids’ talk had gotten him aroused. He decided to gulp down some water and piss to avoid having to jack himself off in the yucky store’s single restroom. 

Realizing there was no toilet paper, he groaned angrily and fished out the closet key. He traveled to the other side of the little room, his pants at his ankles, and undid the lock. 

Viciously snatching up a fresh roll, he gasped as he immediately looked behind himself and saw one of his earlier customers...

Of course. For whatever reason, Rob had returned, and was eyeing his limp sex organ. 

“This isn’t public nudity.” Gumball regained his composure, beyond what a normal person could do. “So? Are you gonna let me wipe?”

“Ugh.” Rob shut the door, and crossed his arms. 

When Gumball came out the bathroom, he and Rob shared an awkward look. Gumball straightened his shirt, his fast brain recovering from what occurred before. 

“Are you going to go piss or...?” Gumball motioned towards the door behind him. 

“Your back is pressed to it.” Retorted Rob, still glancing down at Gumball’s crotch. Of course, Gumball was completely oblivious to it.

“If you’d made a move, I obviously would’ve moved!”

“Whatever. Move.” 

Gumball cleanly removed himself from over the door, allowing Rob to stomp his way into the bathroom. 

Why had he even returned? He’d left the store with a bunch of tools just two hours ago, max. It didn’t add up. 

“Why is that crackhead looking weirdo back?” Gumball demanded, bursting into the center of the store. “Who’s taking care of him?”

Tobias wiggled his fingers at him in the air, his nose lifted from another magazine. “Apparently he came back to return something. A wrench.” 

“A WRENCH?” Gumball screamed with disbelief, although he had no idea as to what he was so incredulous about. He just wanted to yell. “Just get rid of him when he’s done taking a shit or WHATEVER! UGH!”

“What’s wrong with Gumball?” Ocho whispered to Tobias. 

“He has some beef with this guy in the bathroom.”

Oof  
——-  
“We don’t talk about it.” 

“I know. I know.”

Gumball has installed his little barrier again. His wall was back up. He wasn’t who he was last night. Although maybe he was, just watered down and caged instead. 

Rob decided he would leave him alone to his thoughts, so that he could attend to his own. 

Gumball, if anyone, had been the real ‘loser’, and he was enraged for it. He poured tea, wondering half-heartedly how it could be warm. He, he thought as his eyes narrowed into the sloppy browns of his tea, was the one who had invited Rob into his body through the back. 

Rob had taken him from his home, and had intended to keep him here captive for all of three minutes. His anger had seemingly sunk to the floor by the time Gumball had waken up, the glitching bits of his frozen state dissolving with Rob’s touch. He had gazed around Molly’s treehouse, dank and dreary, so that it didn’t seem recognizable from middle school. 

His body was not equipped for battle, being sleepy. “You couldn’t have done this some other time?”

“This was the perfect time, Gumball,” and Rob smiled at him with his menacingly sharp teeth. “You’re barely awake, and the portal has been sealed up.”

“The portal?” He echoed. “So you mean we’re both trapped here in this...what is this?” Gumball peered through the window and the entrance. 

It looked like he was inside a television. For the first time, he really gazed over Rob’s entire body, and noticed he was made up of static, too. Weird looking, and they were both older now. 

“Yes, we are both trapped here in the void, only I will be leaving tomorrow, and you-“ He took a cautious step back. “Will be stick here, frozen in time until you are forgotten.” 

“What?” Gumball’s nose scrunched up, appalled beyond measure. There were too many questions-how was any of this even possible? He bit his lip, turning away. “Wow. That’s. That’s horrible. What purpose does that even serve you?”

He had never thought deeply into it before, but now he was forced to by anxiety, and he didn’t like it. He was trying to piece together an enigma, trying to figure out how delighted Rob could be with him being stripped of his life, his family, and his friends. What kind of sadistic bastard could want this?

It didn’t fix Rob’s problems-his destitution, his being an orphan, his having nothing tangible to thrive for. How could it? The only times their paths crossed was when Rob decided he despised Gumball, and wanted to take everything from him-Gumball had done nothing to him. Gumball could have easily been a nobody in Rob’s life. Why was he anybody? 

“Thinking too hard hurt your head?” Rob snorted. “There’s some tea, if you want.” And now he was offering him tea? 

“Lemme guess, laced with arsenic?” Asked Gumball through gritted teeth. 

“Well I think you’re a dope.” Gumball huffed. “Because now I’m awake, I’m not fucking frozen or whatever, and I-“ 

He gasped. He had never even known a curse word before this moment. But he knew “fuck” was indeed a swear word. And it had escaped past his lips. 

“Cool, huh?” Rob said, seeming to read his mind. 

“As I was fucking saying,” Gumball continued harshly. “I’m up, you’re up, and now we’re stuck here. And I’m not falling asleep knowing your weird ass is here gawking at me.”

“Well, I could leave for a-“

“No, actually,” Gumball interrupted him, catching his nemesis off guard. “I want you to tell me why. I want to know fucking why.”

“I‘ve told you-“

“No, you haven’t.” Gumball shook his head, picking up a teacup to have something to hold. “You haven’t explained jack shit to me. Only these...cryptic monologues.”

Rob’s expression became serious. He averted his gaze, and started fidgeting with his fingers. “I don’t know how to explain it to you better.” He looked back up to Gumball, who was painted lighter by the static shine coming through the window. “But none of this is really real.”

Gumball stared at him. 

“Just think about it. Think about how you can curse here! It’s because that other world-“ He pointed behind himself. “Elmore? Elmore isn’t real! It’s made up! It’s good as fairy land!”

Gumball was still staring at him. He was staring at him with fright, the discomfort etched on his gradually sweating countenance. 

“Fairy land?” It sounded happy, so he said it, hoping for it to have some effect. A change in mood. Silliness. Why could he curse here and not in Elmore?

“What else can I do here?” He wondered aloud, his body tensing until he was almost entirely curled into himself. “What other proof do you have?”

His world was fake? What did that entail? Were his feelings programmed? Were his parents sketches, his hopes and fantasies not even his own? 

“What other proof is there, Rob?!”

“It’s not all bad, Gumball...” Rob laughed nervously. “You’re still here! And your family is still out there! It’s all-“

“How do you expect me to go back to my old life after this?” Gumball screamed, his arms flapping. “How could you do this to me?!” 

“Gumball, things don’t have to change!” 

“Oh, really? They don’t?”

“When you leave the Void, you

UHH THE FOLLOWING IS CRINGE  
——————————————

Gumball covered his eyes with his arm.

He whimpers as Rob nibbles at his lean waist, his erection growing harder in his tight trousers. Gumball presses his teeth together in a grimace as Rob smirks up at him, with wet lips and a shining single eye. 

“Something wrong, Gumball?” Teasingly he rubs the younger boy’s pitched tent. 

Gumball pants, then blushes and smiles, almost apologetic in his timidity. “N-no!” Gumball averts his lovesick gaze. “W-what could be wrong?” The last portion comes out in a wheezy laugh. 

Rob nods in understanding. To Gumball’s chagrin he begins to brush his thumb over his navel, as his mouth was nearing the tent he had pitched in his pants. 

OH MAN, OH MAN! He thought. 

Gumball feels Rob’s warm breath tickling his manhood through the fabric. If only he could just stick it right in Rob’s mouth...if only his mouth was open and Gumball’s pants weren’t on. But they were getting there. They would be there soon...

Rob presses his face to Gumball’s stomach, rhythmically licking and kissing around, until his neck is poked and he leaps up. 

“Someone’s got something in his pants.” Rob laughs hoarsely. 

He just sweats. 

“I-I...Rob...I...” Gumball whines submissively.

Rob grabbed his pants zipper, and using his teeth, pulls it down, and rolls Gumball’s pants to his ankles. Gumball watches in mute terror, and fascination. He gulps at the sight of his penis protruding through his white underwear. 

“Hey, nice tightie whities!” Rob laughs. “Nice and see-through.”

Could his face go any redder? 

Rob slid a grey finger underneath each of the leg holes, and slowly pulls Gumball’s last article of clothing to the floor, smacking his lips in hungry anticipation at the sight. It was indeed a sight. 

Puberty was going well for Gumball.

His dick swayed into Rob’s face.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this...” Rob sighed. “...waiting to make a sloppy, screaming mess of you...” Gumball throbbed, and he paled again, visibly scared, and so fucking aroused...he’d been wanting to do this with him for a while now? He never, ever would have guessed.

Rob took a long hard stare at Gumball’s soaking penis, and then he swooped it up in his hands. First he nuzzled Gumball’s length, gently kissing it, tenderly handling his balls like smooth porcelain orbs. This is heaven...Gumball thought, his body beginning to relax as Rob engulfed him, spreading his saliva all over and stroking him sensually. 

Rob pressed his tongue into Gumball’s slit, over Gumball’s balls, and around his dickhead all at a million miles a minute. 

“Awh! That feels sooo good!” Gumball threw his head back, biting his lip and flailing. “Robbbbbb! If you stoppp I SWEAAAR!” 

“You’re really liking this aren’t you?” Rob kissed his head, continuing in his low, intimidating voice. “I want to hear you admit it...” 

Gumball squirmed in his grasp as Rob began to pump it to full length. All Gumball could do was dazedly watch as Rob had complete control of him, touching and feeling his dick.

“C’mon Watterson...I wanna hear you moan my name...wow, you’re pretty big, aren’t ya?..”

At that, Gumball wanted to double over and cum right there. 

This really was crazy...

Moaning with delight, Rob placed another kiss on it, and Gumball felt himself melting and throbbing for more.

“D-don’t stop!” Gumball shrieked as Rob sucked his tip. “You’re s-so good...pleaaase...ohhh...”

Rob blushed a darker gray. Without responding, he managed to fit Gumball down his whole throat, and was suckling on every inch of flesh. It was so warm and damp, and it felt even better as Rob started to press Gumball’s nipples from side to side. All this made Gumball moan like a little brat, drunk on attention.

He couldn’t take it. He was trying to savor the sensation but God, his brain was liquidizing. Gumball latched onto Rob’s hair and started to convulse, pushing himself further into Rob, until he came with a passionate groan.

“Je-sus...” Gumball whispered. “That was my first time. Ever.” 

“Time to make it official by popping your cherry, then.” Rob mused, licking his lips. “Bend over, babydoll.” 

Gumball was practically foaming at the mouth as he complied, presenting his virginal anus to his older nemesis.

Rob pushed his dick carefully inside, fiercely grabbed Gumball’s hips, and began to thrust into him at rapid speed, Gumball’s whiny moans reverberating around the room...

————————————

“aaaaAAAAAHH!” Gumball woke up with a start, his heart pounding. He pressed a hand to his head, recalling the details of the fantasy he’d been in just two seconds ago. He spread his legs underneath the covers, now aware of an acute moisture between his thighs.

“Oh, grow up, Gumball!” He said to himself. Embarrassed, he catapulted himself off the bed and started to gather his sheets to put in the laundry.

It was four in the morning, and as he drowsily waited for his sheets to be cleansed, he tried to remove the sexual images from his head. In his fatigue, he almost wanted to cover his ass, thinking about ever being penetrated. He sat down on the floor by the washer.

Why did he have that dream? Just why? He knew dreams were often full of folly and secret meanings. But receiving a blowjob from his childhood nemesis? And being anally penetrated by aforementioned nemesis of all people? He couldn’t get the word “penetrate” out of his brain. 

Gumball couldn’t fathom the idea of being fucked so roughly, like someone’s little bitch, drooling relentlessly because he loved taking it up the ass. True, he was kind of entertaining the idea now, but it was still shocking his system. 

Not only that...but the thought of giving ROB a blowjob. What would it feel like to have his rod down his throat? And being called things like babydoll? It made him feel slutty.

What was he going to do?

———————————-  
A month later...

It shouldn’t have felt right, but it did. Maybe it wasn’t a matter of wrong or right, but it was certainly a matter of good or bad. 

And this had been hella good. 

For some reason, the thought of Rob being out there, obsessively planning to destroy him, turned Gumball into a horny zombie. Not that Gumball hadn’t been sort of addlebrained to begin with, but lately he had been touching himself a lot, to the point his infamously short attention span had been augmented. He wasn’t staring around the classroom, or out the windowsill, head in the clouds: he was thinking of hot, rough sex. Hot rough sex with his arch-nemesis of all people, because there was something just so undeniably sexy about him being supposedly evil.

At first, it made Gumball feel ashamed. To want to indulge the every lusty desires of someone so wicked (and someone who shared the same genitalia as Gumball himself)! But he knew Rob wasn’t really a bad guy-just a wannabe bad guy. A guy with no sense of self, no loved ones, and not much of a life. It was kind of heartbreaking. 

But when he was masturbating, he imagined Rob felt genuinely happy. He’d make Gumball genuinely happy too. That was all Gumball wanted now: his love. His love, his lovestick, his love fluids...

In a way, Gumball learned, love is isolating. He couldn’t speak to Darwin about this stuff, for myriad reasons, one being it would surely offend the most innocent twelve year old there had ever been. So he would just wake up with his bed wet, or quickly jerk himself off in the bathroom, his hand clamped over his mouth so no one would hear his moaning. 

“And Gumball prepares his shot. He’s insanely handsome today, as he is everyday: his shiny black eyes, his charmingly untamed locks of light blue hair, his perfect as-“ 

“Can you just shoot the ball?” Tobias groaned.

“Argh! You’re no fun.” Mumbled Gumball in agitation.

(I scrapped this next one because it went too fast and uhh the style was lazy)

An Unwanted AU  
(Ever After High) 

EAH Chapter 1

The doors to the Hocus Pocus Latte burst open, revealing a posse of fairies, who gracefully spread through the vicinity and somehow vanished into thin air. Behind them, Darwin Charming had one hand on his wheeled suitcase, and another wrapped around his school schedule. 

He glanced to the side, and saw one of his classmates, Leslie (Goldilocks’ son), waving at him. Darwin was pretty much on time, and swiftly made his way over to Leslie’s booth. 

“Am I late?” Darwin asked, shuffling across from Leslie, who was wearing a lot of faux fur. He took a gander downwards and saw Leslie had gone ahead and ordered him a drink.

“Only by a minute.” Said Leslie dismissively. “But I’m so glad you made it. I’m trying to interview as many people as possible before our Legacy Year starts in just a couple of hours!” 

“I’ll try my best to answer your questions, I guess.” Darwin grinned anxiously.

“The main question I have been asking all the royals, is how you feel knowing that you will live fantastic stories...and some students will be spending life under a bridge.” 

“Talk to the mirror!” He forced his golden tablet into Darwin’s face, his upbeat vibe contrasting with his harsh sentiments. Darwin merely blinked at his own reflection, before clearing his throat in preparation.

“I don’t like to talk like that.” He said finally, adjusting his seat in the booth and pushing his suitcase handle down. “I think everyone has an important role, and each destiny is important. I for one, have never considered myself above someone who say, was meant to...live under a bridge or something.”

Leslie didn’t falter. His eyes were still big with rapture. “That seems a little hard to believe. I mean, are you really going to deny your superiority over, say, even your brother, Gumball?” 

“What superiority...?” 

Leslie shut off his mirrorcast, and his gaze softened in a most irksome way. “Well in spite of the fact that you’re adopted, we all know you’re going to be a lucky someone’s Prince Charming someday. But Gumball is terrible at being a Charming. All he does is cheat in dragon riding, and insist the princesses can defend themselves if they wanted.” Leslie turned his mirrorcast back on.

“Sometimes things don’t work out exactly how we want or expect, Leslie,” Darwin answered gently, taking another sip of his latte. He set his cup down, and seemed to peer into the foamy cocoa of his drink. “For example. You’re going to be the first male Goldilocks in...forever after, somewhere around there. No one’s losing their hat.” 

“I suppose, but at least I do what I’m told.” Leslie scoffed, looking grumpily around the shop. “I can pick any lock, I eat lots of porridge, I’m kind of nosy...what does Gumball have?”

“Well...to be fairest, Leslie,” Darwin shrugged slowly, wincing. “None of us princes have any idea what we’re going for. We don’t know who we’re going to save, which stories are ours...we just do basic prince stuff and hope for the best. We don’t know until Legacy Day.” 

“Yes...but at least you don’t spend your weekends spinning hay into gold because you broke into the kitchen the night before our bake sale and ate ten whole gingerbread houses.”

“I dunno, he’s a fun guy. I love him.” Darwin laughed, his cheeks puffing. “Speaking of Gumball, I promised to meet him before orientation.” 

“I’ll see you at lunch, then.” Leslie smiled, as both boys began to gather their belongings, consisting of luggage and scrolls. “Thanks for the input.” 

“Goodbye!” 

“Don’t forget to watch my mirrorcast later!”  
———————————-

...It was hard for Prince Gumball to describe how he felt then, seeing the school ahead of him, with the horrible purple banner reading LEGACY YEAR up and fluttering. The garlands draped around the stair handles, the flower bits scattered on the walkway. His father’s carriage hastily and messily sprinting off into the distance behind him, and all the students energized with anticipation. It made him kind of sick, lazily staring around...even just at his toes over the pathway.

“Darwin?” He quirked a brow, seeing his adoptive brother running over the bridge from the town of Book End, his luggage bag twisting in many directions with him.

When Darwin finally came to a stop, fixing his shiny crown, he put a hand to his chest in relief, making Gumball brighten amusedly.

“I took the extra carriage here early.” 

“I figured.” Gumball smirked. “Where were you? Addressing the fans?”

“Leslie wanted me to do this awful interview.” Darwin gave a histrionic shiver, beginning to strut towards the building. “It was so condescending. Well not to me, but to our classmates.” 

“What do you mean?” Gumball snatched up his own suitcases as the two began walking up the pathway, towards Ever After High. 

“Basically, all he asked me was how it felt to be above everyone else because I’m royalty. Sometimes that guy really amazes me.” 

There were now a notable series of chirping birds fluttering behind Gumball, pecking at the handles of his bags, trying to take them off him as they had been trying for years.

“C’mon guys!” Gumball groaned. “Don’t you have some princesses to serve or something? It’s been years!”

“Aw, see, they truly love you, Gumball,” Giggled Darwin, fetching out his phone. “Maybe they think that you’re a princess.” 

Gumball gritted his teeth tensely. “Birdbrains. But back to the original subject,” he mused. “I think it’s more than that. You know. Just you being royalty.” 

Darwin tilted his head in innocent question. “Huh?”

“I think it’s because you’re, you know, so perfect and everything.” 

His brother looked as if having taken umbrage to this proclamation of his perfection, and halted abruptly, almost knocking the wind out of Gumball when he nearly hit him by flailing his suitcase around. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It’s not really your fault,” Gumball snickered, retracting his foot cautiously. “It’s just, well...you get great marks in all your classes, you’re charming, you’re co-President of the Royal Student Council...everyone loves you.” 

They had arrived at the grand purple doors, and as Gumball pushed them open, the crowd just totally stopped what they were doing. All so they could fawn over and admire the charming Prince Darwin. 

As the myriad praises begun, Gumball kicked his brother’s ankle shortly as means of saying goodbye, before disappearing into the sea of fans and then out of the cluster, away from the enchanted groupies that had plagued Darwin since childhood. 

Walking down the corridor of lavender and light blue lockers, Gumball realized he hadn’t checked his schedule. He stopped, and undid the ribbon while trying to shoo off the birds that were still following him. He scanned the list as one of the bolder birds, a blue jay, settled on his shoulder. 

“These just look like the same old classes from last year.” Gumball groaned. “Which means the same old teachers and people I don’t like, telling me to do things I don’t like.” 

He resignedly pet the bird on his shoulder. “You birds are nuts for wanting to be in here, when you could be outside, flying.” It was strange for a prince to be followed by animals as Gumball was, but it was senior year now and he was just too tired to fight cute little forest creatures because of how it made him look. 

What made it worse, was that he now noticed he wasn’t rooming with Darwin this year. He was rooming with someone called Rob, who apparently had no surname. He couldn’t even tell if he was a royal or a rebel.

True, Gumball himself didn’t fit neatly into either category. You could call him a Roybel, if you wanted to be specific. He was royalty, obviously, and intended to sign the Storybook of Legends...but he wasn’t happy that he’d be signing away his life to a girl he might not even ever care about.

For the hell of it, he brought the paper to the brightness of the fluorescent ceiling light, and squinted at it, trying to ground himself.

“Birds?” Gumball started tiredly, his eyelids drooping. “Please go bring my stuff up to my room, and get me something about this ‘Rob’ guy...” 

As they began to obey him, he emitted an “ooh!” followed by a “wait!”

The birds flapped their wings, but remained mostly still as they waited for his request. 

“Could you...maybe get me an apple?”

———————————

When one of the birds found him later at the Book to School orientation in the Charmitorium, it dropped a sealed envelope into his lap, as Professor Grimm droned on and on about fate and destiny and GOING POOF if you didn’t follow your destiny, and yadda yadda yah yah...

“I hope it won’t hurt to peak,” Gumball whispered, as the bird perched itself on the gate of the balcony. He began to tear the envelope, pulling the flap back with moderate, attentive purpose. 

Gumball looked back and forth before unraveling the paper tucked inside. A list, written with impressive penmanship. 

1 vile of bat blood  
2x toads  
(1) eye of newt  
1 apple 

“Well that’s hexcellent, isn’t it?” Gumball muttered, inviting the bird onto his finger. “I’ll probably be dead before I can even sign the Storybook of Legends....”

Professor Baba Yaga shushed him loudly from the corner of the balcony, her assistant, Mrs. Jotunheim, being fast asleep. She was smiling at him-which would’ve been creepy, but he recognized her genuine, albeit witchy, smile by now. Gumball was used to that, and he didn’t think it would change now that it was his Legacy Year. 

Baba Yaga had always said Gumball would’ve been great in her hexing and potions classes, which was a design utterly unflattering for a prince like himself. But admittedly, she was probably right. He wasn’t very princely. He was too much of a klutz, and he enjoyed napping too much, too. He was particularly terrible in Advanced Wooing, and worse, his team often cheated in dragon riding. And they got away with it, even in the Dragon Games. 

He shook his head at himself.

Gumball was seated between Prince Tobias and Prince Clayton, who both looked ready to piss themselves in excitement. All Tobias talked about since they were nursery rhymes was his destiny, and how he would’ve been the one to awaken Queen Snow White’s daughter-if they could find her and her mother-in her story. But Snow White had been missing for at least a decade, and there wasn’t an official monarch over the land anymore. So any royal story would do for him.

Everyone started to clap, which pulled Gumball from his thoughts. The speech was over, and they were all filing out of the gleaming Charmitorium to their classes. 

“Hey, Gumball!” Darwin hollered, accompanied by Tobias and Clayton. “Are you coming to Hero Training or what?”  
———————————

“Welcome home, ROOMIE!” Gumball cried, and spread his arms after spinning around on his heel. His face was wiped of its gleeful expression, and Gumball of his confident composure.

He got a weird sensation in his chest, as his eyes adjusted to the sight of his new roommate. 

There was an immediate attraction.

Rob was a lanky boy, with deep brown hair, and an eyepatch over one of his eyes. He was wearing a mustard jacket and dark pants, and he had a cauldron of supplies in his fist. He was charmingly disheveled.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I’m your roommate!” Gumball cheered, disregarding his sexual awakening. He jumped and landed in place before extending an arm. “Prince Gumball Charming!” 

“O-oh...” Rob shook his hand. Gumball noted his hands were bony, hot, and sweaty. “I’m Rob.” 

“Do you not know your story either?” 

“I’m an orphan,” Rob shrugged. “I’ve just been doing what I lean towards. Dark stuff...” 

“Well that’s cool.” Gumball shrugged. “To be honest, I’ve never felt  
like a Charming.”

“Hey, you’re the Dark Team captain...” Rob smirked. “The cheaters.” 

“Yeah yeah...” Gumball shrugged sheepishly. “No one knows that the Light Team did it first...we’re just...more consistent.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I can get pretty competitive.” Gumball admitted. He inhaled and clasped his hands together. “Anyway, I...have something to confess...” 

“Oh?”

“The birds gave me this, I think it’s yours...” He handed him the opened envelope, nervousness spreading across his visage. “I’m sorry I opened it.” 

“It’s alright.” Rob shrugged. “It’s just from my summer course. I was working on an assignment-“

“That’s cool, that’s cool.” Interrupted Gumball. “Buttttt hey look! I set up your room for you!”

He had. He watched Rob notice the decorations he’d put up on the left side of the room-which vastly contrasted the right side, which was full of glinting, golden furniture fit for a prince like Gumball.

On Rob’s side, he had an evil throne, an evil crown, and an evil haunted mirror. How could Rob not love it? He’d even made his bed and put a homemade gift basket on it. With...apples, of course. In case Rob needed one.

“Why...would you do this?”

“Honestly?” Gumball folded his arms behind his back. “Just want a friend. My adoptive brother Darwin is like a deity, and I’m a shitty excuse for a prince. That’s the truth.” 

“Oh.” Rob frowned. “Well, you know what Professor Grimm says...we do what we’re destined to, or we go ‘poof’...” it was a lame excuse and reply, but there was an earnest sympathy apparent in Rob’s countenance anyway.

“Yeah...” Gumball sighed. “Poof.”

He stalked over to his bed, and laid down half-heartedly. He fell asleep half hanging off the bed. If Gumball was right about what he suspected, he certainly would go poof...internally at least, dying from loneliness and the weight of his secret...

Rob didn’t know what to say anymore (or ever, really), so he just let Gumball be, and hoped he’d be recovered by morning. 

———————————

The third morning, Rob was ripped from his slumber by the shrieking of birds bombarding through their window, just like the morning before. Were these birds fucking high?!

Light pooled through the window and onto Gumball’s majestic bed, as the birds scrambled around fetching the right outfit, the right crown, the right books...Gumball was having everything done for him. Even his breakfast was being made for bed. 

This would take some getting used to, if this was going to be a daily thing...

“Sorry about them,” Gumball groggily raised his arms, and stretched. He did the usual arms-above-head stretch, and then proceeded to thrust his hips out for a long fifteen seconds, before plummeting back into the plush mattress. It kind of made Rob uneasy seeing that. 

“It’s okay...”

“They always do this. I don’t know why.” He leaned over on his side to face Rob, who’s bed was just across the room. “Do you need anything?” 

“Like?” 

“Well, I dunno,” Gumball shrugged, tracing his cover’s embroidery. “They do lots of things for me. They help me bathe and dress. Pretty weird for a prince...”

He sighed. “But maybe I just have a connection to animals somehow. Maybe it’s a part of my story?”

As he finished his explanation with a click of his tongue, a huge number of birds set a tub on the invisible dividing line separating the two boys. To Rob’s chagrin, Gumball slowly undid the sash of his robe, and emerged completely naked, his lengthy penis springing free and his robe falling cleanly to the floor. 

Rob gulped as Gumball hummed, descending into the tub as the birds began scrubbing his back. 

“Aren’t you going to get ready now too?” He purred at Rob, beginning to stroke his bubble-covered shaft.

“I...” Rob swallowed, closing his eyes determinedly. “I’m going to use the bathroom...”

Rob scuttled off, and as he locked the door behind himself, Gumball frowned. 

He couldn’t believe he’d just done that! He’d sworn since puberty he would never-in any way!-be intimate with another boy. But he had just practically thrown himself at Rob, hadn’t he? Practically shoved his morning wood down his throat. Gumball was going to make himself go POOF!

“Please...hurry up...” He told the birds, so distressed he felt numbed. “I need to get out of here.”

———————————

“You look tired today, Rob!” Leslie chirped, clicking on his mirrorcast. “Are you excited for Legacy Day practice?”

Rob’s gaze flickered over to the courtyard, where the Advanced Wooing class was taking place. The boys were competing for the best grade by working their lines on the lady troll who lived by the swamp.

“YOU CANNOT FORCE GOOD MATERIAL!” Gumball yelled, defiant as ever. His teacher looked about ready to drown himself. Rob laughed involuntarily. 

“You’re roommates with Gumball, correct?” Leslie continued to push. “What’s it like rooming with Ever After’s little menace?” 

“Weird, actually,” Rob didn’t even meet Leslie’s eyes. He was too distracted by Gumball’s clowning around, which, Gumball made “clowning around” seem like it took artfulness and practice. “There are always little animals flocking into our room and doing stuff for him.”

“That has been observed before.” Leslie grinned curiously into the treetops. “Well, maybe there’ll be a connection made on Legacy Day!” 

“Yeah...” Rob deflated. “Legacy Day...”

tHe EnD iS jUsT tHe BEGINNING!!! BITCHES!!!zzzz

POOFS  
———-  
Chapter 1 

When Gumball was young, his mother taught him that being independent and self-sufficient was one of the most important things in life. And that cats, by nature, are the leader types, typically without armies to lead. They fend for themselves.

Gumball Watterson wasn't typically like that, though. His impulsivity and usual anxiousness made him blurt his problems aloud, and so he never handled things without the companionship of the younger but wiser Darwin.

As you might assume quite wittily from this introduction, yes, today was not an ordinary day, for Gumball was not in his ordinary state of dependence.

He was out for a bike ride, in the thick, tedious summer heat, by himself. Here, is also a strong clue: Gumball, alone? Some quagmire will surely appear. A noun in need of aid, a noun to be destroyed. Something of that sort, and Gumball knew this well. He wasn't the dreamy, ditzy, odd-looking child he'd once been. Alright, he was still a little odd-looking (oh, the pitfalls of what seemed like immortal hubris!) but still, Gumball was growing up. 

He was going to return to Elmore High that fall as an eleventh grader. He exhaled strongly just thinking that.  
Gumball continued pedaling, up towards Paco Street and into the town, hoping to catch something of interest. As was becoming common and distressing, there were few other children outside and about, and if they were about the square, they expressed intense feelings of boredom, visibly agitated and indulging their cell phones. 

Gumball had his own in a drawstring backpack nestled into his bicycle basket, crushed between his summer reading assignment and his wallet bearing his mortifying student ID card. God, he hated that thing. But you got discounts at some of the shops when you presented it. And since he'd been out of luck in finding a little job, because of the lack of need for labor in town (Larry's doing) and because he was, after all, still infamous Gumball Watterson, he didn't have much money to spare. Plus, come on! Only five dollars for all your cinema food? That was something someone like Gumball needed to get by.

Narrowing his eyes in drowsiness, Gumball continued up the block, his toes squirming as he searched up the many corners and around the many trees and the many mundane features that all seemed to twinkle.

Gumball came to a stop when he reached the park, groaning in realization. He was restless and irritated and he knew why. He settled down in front of a shady tree and began to unpack lunch from his backpack.

He smoothed his hair out when a glinting web protruded from the branches, sagged into itself, and dropped at his feet. Gumball kicked it away.

"The gimmicks are getting kind of old, Rob," Gumball took a smug bite into his apple as he peered up into the tree. His face was now notably about a thousand times brighter.

"Ugh!" Rob had always been very prone to getting frustrated. "I'm sorry my mechanisms aren't good enough for you, Watterson!"

"It's no big deal." Said Gumball dismissively. He smoothed out his hair. "I just think if you really want to annihilate me, you should try a new tactic. Something that could really fuck a person up. You know?"

In spite of the mean implications, he smiled perkily throughout this, continuing to munch away at his apple in a luminous contentment.

Rob, staticky, hexagonal face and all, blinked his one oval eye. "Like what?"

“That's for you to  
discover, dude." Gumball played with his new apple core.

"You're a dick." Rob said finally.

"Ok?" Gumball laughed heartily, nearly coming to the point of having to wipe tears from his eyelids. "I love you sometimes, man."

“Don’t say that.” 

“Why not? You think it’s a taunt?”

“A taunt?”

“Like I’m a tease.”  
Gumball said emphatically. 

“A tease for what?”

“Hey, I have to go,” Gumball spoke suddenly, tossing his apple cord into his bicycle basket. “My grandparents are having us over. I’ll see you later, Roy.”

“It’s RO-“

“I know, I know.” 

———  
“Mine is always ass.” Gumball sighed, crossing his legs and playing with his pop socket. “And Darwin’s is always so inspirational and meaningful.” 

“Aw, come on.” Darwin grumbled. His voice was significantly deeper and raspier, as he was going through puberty now. “You make everything a competition.”

“Only to keep things interesting.” Insisted Gumball. “Now come on! I’m impatient.”

The girl across from the boys was Linda Wilder, the twenty-something year old daughter of Gumball’s grandparents’ affluent friends. She was a cat, had a black pixie cut, and was in almost all black, the exceptions being a vibrant purple streak on her shirt and a couple of heather buckles. 

“Do me first. I’m youngest.” 

“And I’m the one who makes everything a competition?” 

“Shut up.” 

Gumball listened as focusedly as possible to Darwin’s card readings, studying the obscure pictures on the cards. He listened to Darwin list off his various astrological signs, and Linda trying to bond with Darwin over their emotionality. 

“It’s your turn Gumball.” 

“And bring out the knives.” 

“Shuffle these.” She handed him the deck, and he took a reasonable amount of time before selecting a card which depicted a tower surrounded by purple storm. 

“This is my favorite card.” Linda admitted, smiling shortly. “It means that you have had a hard time, but now you are rebuilding. That’s what the card is about.” 

“Like the Phoenix!” Darwin said. “It’s like a rebirth, then?” 

“It looks horrific.” Gumball snorted. 

“Shuffle these, and think of what you want for the school year.” 

“Aaaand here are the knives...” 

Gumball’s cars depicted a woman in bed, holding her head, which from the walls was surrounded by a series of knives. “I told you there are always knives.” 

Gumball’s next card depicted that of a woman with a sword. A warrior. 

“This is a card I also really enjoy.” Linda said. “It affirms you’re ready to take on the strife ahead.”

THANK U, NEXT IDK OK  
—————————-

“I understand what friends are, and what they’re supposed to do, but not really how friendship works.” 

Rob was now fifteen years old, and Gumball (a year his junior), was seated beside him under a tree. They were outside the abandoned little building Rob had declared his territory, having recently decided upon becoming friends. 

“Real friends seem to sometimes do the exact opposite of what you perceive they would,” Gumball said with a funny voice. “They call you really crude names and tell you bad things about yourself, but you laugh and don’t feel hurt in the slightest. I don’t think we’re there yet.” 

They shared a brief laugh. “You’re definitely right...but how are we supposed to get to know each other? I don’t know how to play video games and I don’t go to school.” Rob clicked his tongue. “I don’t even have a phone.”

“We’ll have to do it the old-fashioned way.” Gumball gave him a deep smile. “Let’s interview each other!” 

“I don’t have much to say...” 

“Every teenager has too many things to say, not too little!” Gumball snickered. “Of course that doesn’t mean they say them. But they’re there nonetheless.” 

Rob sighed, a little optimism seeping in, finally. “I’ll try.” 

“Okay, so we’ll cover some lousy basics, and then we’ll skydive into the fleshy and juicy!” Gumball clasped his hands together, moving closer to Rob.

“You’re too excited,” Rob admitted. “You’ll just be disappointed.” 

He was ignored.

“Okay so my full name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson. My original name was Zachary. My birthdate is the twelfth of June, two-thousand and three, making my sun sign Gemini, not that I believe in that stuff...” He took a brief pause to breathe. “My moon sign is Scorpio, my ascendant is Libra, my Mars is Aquarius, my Uranus is Pisces, my Mercury is Taurus, my Venus is Gemini again-“

“Dear Lord.” Mumbled Rob, on the verge of being crestfallen. “I don’t even know my birthdate.” He really wasn’t going to be able to keep up with Gumball, or keep the blue cat’s interest for long...

Gumball pensively put a finger to his chin, squinting to further signify he was in deep thought. “We’ll just give you a celebration day. Any day.” 

“Any day?” 

“How about today?” Gumball’s dark eyes brightened substantially. He prepared a posh face to match the upcoming posh accent. “March twenty second is a fine day, don’t you agree my good sir?” 

“I suppose it is.” 

“Well fuck!” Gumball blurted with a whining tone. “I don’t have a gift for you!” 

“The only thing I would want is money, something we both don’t really have much of!” Rob snorted. “I don’t have hobbies aside from planning your demise. Plus...I don’t expect a guy I’ve been friends with for a day to get me a birthday gift...for my fake birthday.” 

“It is still a celebratory day.” Gumball exhaled, looking up into the leaves overhead. “How about we play a party game? Like truth or dare?” 

“Truth or dare? Don’t we need more people?” 

“Nah,” Answered Gumball. “It’ll be fun. It was always my favorite game. It breeds chaos. Wouldn’t you guess?” 

“Because anyone would assume someone with Generalized Anxiety Disorder would definitely love chaos.” 

In response, Gumball scrunched his nose in mock umbrage. “I’m special. Now. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth. I’m too lazy for any dare you’ll think of.” 

“Well, I’m sorry you’re such a lameass and I’m not!” Gumball laughed sharply, in a weird kind of delight. “Hmm...let’s see. How do you manage your hygiene as an orphan who refuses to go into the system?” 

“Sneaking into people’s houses, water fountains at weird hours, motels...anywhere.” Rob shrugged, and Gumball nodded in understanding. “My turn now, right?” 

“Yup it is.” 

“Ok...what do you think is the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

“That’s not how the game works rOBERT!” Gumball swatted him on the arm. “I also just realized in a millisecond that you don’t have a surname either.” 

“I can’t just pick a surname.” 

“Why don’t you just go by Rob Wrecker?” Replied Gumball nonchalantly. “You can make it seem ethnic or something by getting rid of the ‘c’, and replacing it with a ‘k.’ Like Bakker, but Wrekker. I think the ladies will definitely enjoy the implications, ha!”

“Well, didn’t you grow up dirty...” 

“Do you accept your name?” Asked Gumball dismissively.

“I guess I have no choice.” Rob grinned. “Sure, I’ll take it. Rob Wrekker.” 

“Good.” Gumball brushed some dirt off of his trousers. “Now properly ask me truth or dare.” 

“Okay...Gumball, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Oh, gosh, this is actually kind of difficult...” Rob and Gumball both laughed gently. “Hm...”

“Do you want me to look up ideas on my phone to help you get into the swing of things, or whatever?” Gumball shook his phone at him. 

“Ugh. Alright.” Rob rolled his eyes, but still was trying to come up with a question. He felt like he knew mostly everything about Gumball from watching him so much. 

“There are a lot of dirty ones.” Here it was Gumball’s turn to roll his eyes. “God, these prompts totally ended up in a friendly game becoming porno worthy. Say Rob, when was your first handjob?” 

“You can guess the answer to that one.” Rob flicked a strand of brown hair from out his eyes, exhibiting only the smallest bit of hesitation. “I’ve never even come close to having sex...not with anyone.” 

“And you said you had nothing to talk about!” Exclaimed Gumball. “See! Everyone has something to say.” 

Then, he leaned into Rob’s ear and whispered: 

“I’ve never done anything either.” Gumball sat back. “If we were able, I would take you to a brothel for your special day. My treat.”

“With a stranger?” 

“Well, just for practice!”

“I think I want my first experience with someone I know. Someone I care about.” Rob looked to his long legs. “Maybe it’s lame.” 

“No, I don’t think it is.” Gumball said, in a soft manner. “I think it’s nice. I think I want my first time-any type of sex-to be with someone I give a fuck or maybe three about.” 

Gumball become emboldened by their current talk, and did his usual rapid thinking during this pause they had. Swiftly, he spoke, hoping his reddening cheeks weren’t ridiculously obvious. 

“Have you ever touched yourself?”

“Isn’t is my turn?” Rob asked slyly. 

“Forget the game,” scoffed Gumball. “I’m genuinely curious. C’mon. Bro to bro.” 

“Well...” Rob trailed off, but only for a moment. “I...not really, I haven’t.” 

“You’re lying.” Gumball stated instantly. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I know a pervert when I see one!” He smirked at Rob, and his powerful gaze was a little hypnotic. “After all, I’m the sort of guy who looks in the mirror a little more than every now and again...” 

“Good to know?” Rob chortled shortly. “Whatever, think what you want.” 

“Oh, I will. And I’ll like it, because I know I’m right.” 

“Whatever pleases you.” 

Again they sat in a thrilling silence. Until, that is, when Gumball started to laugh to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Rob asked with interest. 

“I just thought...well...” Gumball giggled into his hands. “Your name. It has “wreck” in it. L-like eWRECKted.” 

Rob buried his face in his knees. “Are you serious? That’s absolutely disgusting.” 

“No it’s not!” Gumball was holding his stomach, as he playfully punched Rob in the arm as he had earlier. Rob was trying pushing him away as he neared, but Gumball fought back, and scrambling to try it again, he landed in his lap. 

Their privates brushed each other’s. Well, more like directly pressed into each other, causing them both to blanche. What made it worse, was that they both could feel themselves hardening against each other. 

Gumball bit his lip, and looked downwards at their touching genitalia, then back into Rob’s wide eye, aware of his arousal.

“S-sorry...” Gumball whispered without removing his gaze. He crawled further into Rob, and pressed a hand to his shoulder, wrapping his legs around Rob’s. Rob took this hand, kissed it, and held it.

“I think I know what you want for your birthday...” Gumball whispered seductively. “You smartass you.”

Rob watched as Gumball began to undress himself, starting with his jacket and his tee. He then watched Gumball undo his belt, and wriggle out of his jeans, pushing them past his ankles and onto the grass. 

Rob outstretched a hand and caressed the peeking package through Gumball’s red boxers. Without preamble, Rob help to pull Gumball’s shorts down, and let him toss them aside. His cheeks were tinted pink at the sight of Gumball’s thick, hardened member, that was at full attention not even a foot away.

“I wanna do you. It is your birthday after all.” Gumball muttered, somewhat coyly. He took the hem of Rob’s basketball shorts and shoved them down enough so that Rob’s penis could spring out. Rob took off his shirt as Gumball admired him, cupping his package lightly and beginning to open his mouth over him, excitement causing his cock to throb. 

As soon as Gumball’s warmth submerged him, Rob emitted a moan, and wove his fingers through Gumball’s hair as he forcefully sucked his tip. Gumball went all over his dick, kissing it, licking it, sucking it, and pushing it down his throat. It all felt so good. 

Rob began to push into Gumball’s movements, as well as jerking the humming cat off. 

Gumball responded very nicely to Rob’s treatment. He had the sexiest style of moaning, something gruff and high-pitched at once, especially as it ended. There was something desperate and needy about it, which drove Rob insane. He tossed his head back and lowly moaned himself. 

Towels are Cockblockers  
——————————— this is so old feeling omg nasTY

Gumball snatched the alabaster towel from the hook, and wrapped it around his waist. His face was flushed the lightest possible shade of pink, and he seemed particularly determined to make his towel sit tightly on his hips. 

Rob closed his single eye, practically wincing as a means of erasing what he’d seen. Not because it had been so repulsive, seeing Gumball fiddle with himself down there...no, it hadn’t been disgusting to Rob at all. As a matter of fact, he was kind of frustratedly disappointed when Gumball had perked up and noticed him.

Rob licked his lips, looking down at Gumball who was glaring up at him with scrutiny laced in his dark, squinting eyes. 

“What? Aren’t you happy you barged into my bathroom like a goddamn maniac while I was taking a shower?” He asked, folding his arms contemptuously over his chest and averting his eyes. 

“Well it was important. I didn’t know you were such a privacy freak,” Rob said with gritted teeth, “considering your ambitious past with public nudity...”

“Ugh!” Gumball practically snarled, stomping over to the mirror and swooping up a brush. He tried to distract his defensiveness by pulling the brush rabidly through his hair. “You fucking suck, man.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have massive hips?” Rob asked, nearing Gumball as he brushed through his dripping knots. “They’re like a lady’s.” 

Gumball made a disapproving noise. “You mean to tell me you seriously snuck in here to comment on my body?” 

He then whipped around, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed, his face contorted with suspiciousness. “And what of them, anyway? You want to do with them what you’d do with a lady’s?”

Rob snorted, his face going rhubarb. “Whoever said I was into ladies?” 

“Oh, Rob, I just wanted to hear you admit that you’re a fag.” Gumball grinned teasingly.

“Your family is one of the most passionate liberal families in town, and that’s how you talk?” 

“I like naughty words,” Gumball smiled. “And since you’re not truly offended, what’s the harm? So you’re a queer; you know I don’t care. Why should I?”

“Geez, no need to go into combat mode, Watterson...” 

“Well I should be.” Gumball answered, a gentle crimson leaking over his cheeks and nose. “Who knows what you’re thinking right now? I’m not wearing any clothes.” 

“Just because I like men-“

“I know, I know!” Interrupted an impatient Gumball, halting his grooming. “Just because you like men, doesn’t mean you like me. I understand. But you were watching me shower interestedly.” 

“Oh, excuse my hormones.” Rob shrugged, mockingly rolling his eyes. “The fact is that I like men, and you are...kind of a man...a boy. It’s only natural your...parts...distracted me. So sue me. Put me up on a crucifix.”

“Do you like my parts?” Gumball asked, as if such a question were innocent and simple, and responding would not prove harrowing at all. 

“Well...” 

“Maybe you need a refresher. Like a reminder.” Gumball could barely bite back his grin before it overwhelmed his entire face, as he tossed his towel to the floor. He slowly wiggled back and forth, demonstrating the aerodynamics of his developed cock-which made Rob want to pounce him. 

“So...what do you think?” 

Somehow, Rob sensed just a hint of insecurity laced into Gumball’s words. He didn’t exactly see how any embarrassment could be possible in regards to Gumball’s body-but he recognized the undertone of self consciousness nonetheless. 

“Dickhead.” Rob nearly growled, feeling his own cock harden in his shorts. “It’s perfect.” 

“You can touch it if you want,” Gumball whispered, his dick twitching involuntarily. 

Rob latched onto those hips of his, and pulled him close. He could hear Gumball’s breathing increase to a distinct heaviness as he brushed his own manhood against Gumball’s. He was pleasantly delighted to see drops of pre-cum were already sneaking out of Gumball. 

“Who’s the fag now?” 

“I’m not a fag!” Gumball barked, his face so red and hot, he wanted for it to burn up to a crisp, to soot. Or whatever that black dust was. 

He shivered as Rob curled his fingers one by one around his shaft, and started to pump ‘it’ to full length. Gumball full-out shuddered when Rob swished his tongue over his head, and began fiercely sucking on it. 

“Rob..” Gumball’s stomach felt like it was in utter pandemonium right now. “Augh! Rob!”

He tossed his head back vehemently as he felt Rob’s teeth graze his long penis, and his ex-nemesis began thumbing his testes. He bucked into his movements, slapping a hand to Rob’s head, and messing around with his chestnut brown hair. 

“I...can’t...believe! I’m doing! This!” Gumball choked out, thrusting into Rob’s mouth, and down his throat. Oh! It felt so good to see Rob’s head between his spread legs...the cyclops boy was amazing at this. Amazing. 

Wait. Had he been with other men before? 

The notion of Rob having ever been with any other boys made Gumball hot with rage. He’d always been the jealous type, unfortunately. 

He latched onto Rob’s hair and started thrusting deeper, harder-to really mark his place. Rob gagged on him a little, but he adjusted happily. 

“I-“ Gumball panted, still forcing himself down Rob’s warm, velvety throat, as far as he could go. Something was turning him candid and confessional. “I-I hate to think you’ve done this with other g-guys, you know...”

He tossed the thoughts away as he felt his climax building up. Gumball almost wanted to postpone it, but he prepared himself for release. He had another one of his brilliant ideas.

Rob pulled off of Gumball and began sensually, powerfully, licking up Gumball’s length as his younger ex-nemesis orgasmed. 

Gumball spurted out loops of seed over Rob’s face, his knees weakening and his brain fucking rolling around inside his head.

“Rob...” Gumball breathed out with glossy eyes. “Are you a virgin?”

“Are you?”

“Yes.” Gumball made his final decision on his tactic. It would be easy, like stealing candy from Banana Joe. “I’ve never. With anyone.” 

“Oh.” Rob tried to not make it obvious how this discussion excited him. 

“Would you...” Gumball fumbled with his hands. He walked closer to Rob, and stared earnestly up into his captivating yellow eye. 

“Would I?”

“I want you to take me!” Gumball demanded. He clasped his hands together like performing a prayer. “Take my virginity! P-please Rob! I just want you to fuck me already!”

“You really are-“

“Just lube yourself already!” Gumball sputtered, his cheeks crunched, and his eyes wandering anxiously. He motioned towards his body. “I’m giving you the full tour. Don’t waste time.” 

Gumball then handed Rob a container of lotion. He watched with mesmerized eyes as Rob carefully began to coat his dick with it, running the cream all over many times, so that the lotion was thickly spread. Watching Rob do this was like torture for Gumball. He wanted to burst. 

“That ass was built for this.” Rob mumbled huskily, causing Gumball to almost squeal. Almost. “But don’t worry. I promise to be gentle...at first.”

Gumball got into a doggy-style position on the rug, feeling his body tremble with anticipatory (I made up a word) excitement. 

\- hardcore stuff  
\- Bye 

If I find more I will add 

Pasta Bridge!!!  
———————

As a note, Gumball Watterson wasn’t gay; he had just been feeling very emotional because of his French assignment: a book called << Oscar et la Dame in Rose>>. His actions, therefore, were not reflective of his sexuality at all. Not one bit.

He had been out collecting a new glue bottle for his geometry assignment when he glimpsed his nemesis, Rob, probably also in the market for some kind of supplies. Gumball always tried to pass the magazine aisle, if he had time, and that was where he found Rob. 

“I can’t wait until I’m eighteen,” Gumball sighed, cautiously stalking around the adult magazines he was too young to buy. He didn’t dare even touch a finger to the translucent plastic packaging. 

“Good to know.” Rob said with an unamused huff. 

“Are you a prude, Rob?” Gumball asked, his eyes wandering around the store walls. “Because you’re in the same aisle as I am. Just seems kinda fishy; I thought I would let you know.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m looking at your magazines! Look, there’re snacks here too.” He angrily jabbed his finger towards some colorful bags of chips and candies. Rob hated seeing Gumball looking as smug as he did now, and he desperately wanted to wipe that misty look off his face.

“No need to get all defensive.” Gumball scoffed, tensing his grip on his glue bottle and shifting. “I’m not gonna judge you, for Christ’s sake.” 

He was messing with him.

“I have little interest in those.” Rob said thickly. “Now please, fall off the face of the Earth, and let me be.” 

“Little interest! That’s hard to believe!” Argued Gumball with his hands on his hips. His face was contorted into a perplexed, obstinate expression. He had quickly become determined to milk Rob of his beliefs. “So if I’m understanding, you’re seventeen years old and you still think girls have cooties or something?” Gumball laughed at him, tossing and twirling his glue bottle in the air. 

“No. Ugh.”

“Then?” 

Rob’s eye averted, and this was when Gumball had an awakening. Not his own, though, mind you. 

“Ahh,” Giggled Gumball, stopping in his sliders. “I get it now. Who do the girls like? Nick Jonas or someone?” 

Rob stopped abruptly too. “What is THAT supposed to mean?”

Gumball giggled more, his eyes lingering on a light overhead. “Well you’re gay, aren’t you, Rob? Isn’t that it?”

“I’M NOT GAY!”

“Well GEEZ, doesn’t mean you have to announce it to the whole place.” Gumball thrust his hands out in a flustered motion. “Besides, I don’t mind that my nemesis is gay. Why would I discriminate?” 

“I’m not-“

“So what if my nemesis loves swirlinggg his tongue around some guy’s dickhead?” Gumball outstretched his tongue, making a lewd motion for effect. 

Rob had to snort. “I’ve never even kissed anybody.” 

This sent Gumball into a series of jumping and flailing motions, his incredulity overwhelming his system and his general need for movement combining with it to make a scene.

“Did you take your Vyvanse?” Rob questioned dryly.

“NEVER?” Gumball ignored him. “NOBODY?” 

“How would I have? I don’t know anybody.”

“Well, uh,” Gumball put a finger to his chin, and then retracted it. “It’s been YEARS? But ok, I guess I can see how it might be hard to re-enter society after you know, being an orphan.”

“Thanks for the sympathy. It’s more than I expected.” 

“You’re welcome. But kissing isn’t that hard. I’m sure you’ll adapt when the time comes.” 

“I guess it doesn’t seem complicated on film.” Rob admitted. 

Gumball pouted. “I’m still horny. Are you ever horny?” 

God, he was fucking asking him if he was horny in the middle of the dollar store. Was Rob horny?

“I have an idea.” Gumball said. “I’ll kiss you. Then, I can confidently send you off into the dating world.”

“What?” Rob said in a voice that greatly contrasted his towering height. 

“Well, why not?” Gumball shrugged. “You’re like, my son.” 

Rob sighed, thinking it over with reluctance. “Will you leave me alone after this?” 

“Of course.” Answered Gumball suavely. 

Rob leaned over a little, allowing for Gumball to wrap his arms around his neck. They awkwardly pressed their bodies together, shivering as they accidentally felt each other’s dicks through their shorts. 

“Just use me.” 

“What?” 

“Just try your urges out. Then we’ll know precisely what we have to work on today.”

Rob pressed his lips neatly on Gumball’s, so chastely that Gumball could only feel tingles dance along his mouth. He tilted his head, sighing into the kiss. It had been a long time since his last one. 

His tongue peeked out hopefully, and sliding it along Rob’s lips, he was shaking with the desire for entrance. Rob obliged, and Gumball’s tongue excitedly entangled itself with his own. 

Rob couldn’t believe what he was doing with him. Gumball was the most annoying person he had ever met, but damn, he knew how to kiss. Rob felt as if he was melting into Gumball’s body, and he carefully set his hands around the small of his back, pulling the younger boy closer.

Gumball started to suckle on his tongue, ripping a surprising moan from Rob. Rob’s mouth was so warm, and Gumball could feel his stubble brushing his chin and cheek. He wanted more of him, and he was so lustful he didn’t even bother denying it as he usually would’ve. 

He deepened the kiss, running his fingers up Rob’s stomach and to his chest. He could feel his nipples harden as he touched them, and his dick was practically throbbing as Rob began to suckle fiercer on his tongue. 

Gumball let him have dominance, and he didn’t regret it as Rob shyly began to paw Gumball’s clothed erection. He grabbed it through the fabric, and Gumball gasped, his head rolling back. He was so turned on he would’ve let Rob fuck him if he wanted to. He could feel his fluids starting to spread through his shorts. 

Shivering, he whispered, “P-please. Keep going.” He spread his legs for him, his back against the wall. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing...” Rob whispered in response, slowly pulling Gumball’s shorts and boxers down until his seven-inch member sprung free. 

“That’s ok...” Gumball laughed breathlessly. “That is okay.” He moaned as he could feel Rob’s breath over his member. He forced his hips out. “Y-you’re doing great to me.”

Rob drew his tongue slowly over Gumball’s large length, curious of the taste. He began to push Gumball farther into his mouth, loving how it felt to suck on his stiff organ, and loving Gumball’s little sighs of pleasure. 

Rob suddenly grabbed Gumball’s hips, and ferociously began giving him the wildest blowjob of his life. His head was now moving with top speed all around his lap, and it looked as if he was gladly abusing his throat.  
Gumball’s face filled with a red color as Rob practically devoured his whole lower regions, and he began to pant, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. 

He stuck his hands out and took a hold of some of Rob’s brown hair. “Oh, Robbbb! I’m coming!!!”

And come he did, like he had never before. Rob swallowed most of it, though some dribbled down Gumball’s cock. 

“W-ow! You went from 0 to 180 very fast!” Gumball commented.

“I wrecked you.” 

“You sure did!” Blushed Gumball at his confession. 

“I’m ready for the dating world now, aren’t I?” 

“N-no, not quite.” Gumball said. “I-in fact, you’re close, but not there yet. You have to fuck me.” 

“Fuck you?” Rob echoed, a sinister smile forming on his face. 

“Yes, you’re going to have to fuck me.” Gumball folded his arms over his chest with finality. “That’s the o-only way...” 

“Then I’m going to pound my entire length into you.” Rob whispered harshly, making Gumball spread his legs all the more eagerly. He was a virgin, after all.

“Remember, use some kind of lube. And always ask again before going inside.”

Using some spit as lube, 

“May I?” 

“Y-you m-may.” Gumball’s voice was wobbly with excitement. 

He was slamming into him like an animal, and Gumball’s whole body was shaking as he cried out Rob’s name in overwhelming lust. This was the smartest plan he’d ever had. 

“Rob, I-“ Gumball nibbled his lip, his eyes widening as Rob moved his fingers over his thighs. “I-“

He glanced upwards, watching through blurred eyes as Rob rammed into him. They had lost their virginities to each other, and the thought made Gumball mushy inside.

His legs were dangling in the air over Rob’s shoulders, and he was surprised his sliders hadn’t fallen off. He was pushing badly desperately into Rob’s thrusts

so I found anotha 1 hehe

Mom Talks  
—————

"Awh, tell me everything!" 

"There. Is. Nothing. To. Tell." Gumball snapped, folding his arms over his chest and trying to bury himself back-first into the seat cushion. They were on their way to the second day of school as ninth graders. Gumball had a SnapBack over his head, stylishly set backwards. Back. Ugh. He wanted to bury his ugly, acne-d up face in his hands. All he could think about was SEX and it was absolutely tearing him apart. 

"What does she look like? What are her college plans? What are YOUR college plans? Does she have a cute butt?" 

"Mom!" Gumball interrupted hotly. "Can we stop this intolerable conversation?" 

Darwin sniggered beside him, clearing his throat and then smiling broadly. "Actually, Mrs. Mom-"

"Darwin, I will spit into your fish flakes." 

"What!" 

"Gumball!" Nicole said angrily. But her expression softened noticeably. "I'm sorry. Darwin, your brother is embarrassed. I'm sure you would be too if you were in his shoes." Gumball harrumphed, refusing to meet Darwin in the eye. 

"Augh, I'm sorry. I just thought you should know that..."

"Don't be wicked!" Gumball grabbed his fin venomously. 

"But it's no good to keep secrets," reasoned Darwin. "If Mrs. Mom knew, she could probably help you."

"Help him with what?" 

"Argh! Nothing, Mom! There's nothing to talk about." 

"Oh, alright honey. Keep all the juicy details to yourself." Nicole started to hum, smoothing her hair out in the rearview mirror. "I was afraid you'd have trouble liking someone again after Penny." 

"Yeah, well don't worry about that!" Darwin laughed, gripping his backpack straps. Gumball chewed at the inside of his cheek, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and dropping to the floor with how tense Gumball was making his gaze. 

The car stopped and wordlessly, Gumball jumped out with Darwin, fidgeting with his lips and looking pensively at the ground. 

"Bye, boys! And remember to go to the store to pick up the Tylenol for your sister!" 

"Okay!" Darwin waved to her as she drove off and more cars appeared. He turned to Gumball, who was intently staring at the ground as he strutted up the steps into the building. 

"Ack...look, I'm sorry dude...I was just...having fun I guess. And trying to be helpful! That too!" 

"I KNOW, Darwin," Gumball pushes the doors open, dryly greeting some of his classmates along the way. "It's just...I'm not READY, alright? And major plus, Rob doesn't even know I'm alive anymore...he's like, a fucking scholar..ha..he'll never notice me like that." 

"Are you certain about that, Gumball?" 

"I..." Gumball's ears flattened against his head. Underneath his scruffy bangs, his eyes watered. "I don't know..." 

"Because, um," Darwin said, "Your so-called nemesis who hate hate hates you, seems to be checking you out right now." 

Stunned, Gumball peered around until he discovered Rob was indeed looking at him from his place against the lockers. He looked so handsome. So tall, with dark brown hair. Gumball felt his heart twitch in his chest. He lifted a paw and offered a casual wave. Rob returned it, smiling genuinely. His tears didn't fall. 

Gumball was giddily showcasing his fangs when he faced Darwin again. 

The Crush  
—————

The room was thick with sexual tension. A shy kiss was imminent, but why? How did it come to this? He was Gumball, he wasn't thoughtful nor was he into men, but somehow his brain and heart were both thawed and he'd grown up. He'd grown up watching Rob blossom into an amazing young man. And now their lips were inches from colliding and it was all Gumball had ever asked for. Today was the perfect day. Their lips were about to clash into each other, smother each other in their fleshy tenderness. Gumball's heart melted and filled his stomach with its goo. Rob grasped his hips, bringing him closer and attaching them by the mouth. Gumball moaned into the kiss, shameless, blatant, and ready. 

Then he woke up. His drool was sticking to his hand and face. 

Today was not all Gumball had ever asked for, it was not the perfect day at all. He was in geometry class, first off, and the teacher was squinting reproachfully at him. He shrugged sheepishly, plucking up his pen and starting to scribble nonsense in his notebook. 

He was fifteen now: same sweater and trousers, except he'd added a backwards baseball cap (which he'd removed) and a steal of a watch. Gumball was taller, less chatty, and had a couple of secret desires only Darwin knew about (and not by Gumball's own accord, but because Darwin always figured him out.) Gumball stupidly made a list of these secrets and had them in a yellow folder under his bed. His hair was in a permanent state of scruffiness. 

And Rob had no clue he was even alive anymore. He didn't give a damn. He was back in school and very studious. He never came when Gumball invited him to play sports with his friends. When Gumball had told Rob to join fencing, he said no. When he told him to join all of his other clubs, he swatted him away. He really did hate him. But the hatred wasn't interesting anymore. 

The bell rung an Gumball trudged out the door, both hands gripping his backpack as he brooded . At the nearest bathroom, he saw Darwin waiting with his equipment. 

"C'mon, let's go." Gumball mumbled. Darwin stared at him in question, but picked up his belongings and shuffled with his brother into the bathroom so they could change for practice. 

—————————

On the walk to practice, passing all the cars and trees, they chatted. Gumball loosened up a bit, getting lost in their banter. 

Big Boys  
————

Gumball Watterson kicked his clothes aside. Clawing through his mess of blue hair, he stepped into the shower and pressed his shivering body against the wall as he waited for the shower to turn on. Once it did, it was pleasantly warm and Gumball gladly went under it. He pawed around for his little thing of shampoo, grunting and groaning and coming close to laughing in his naked state. 

He was sixteen now, and he hadn't changed a bit, far as he could conclude. He rolled his finger around a strand of his bangs and carefully massaged and scrubbed at his hair, trying desperately to ignore the hard-on he was getting with the way the water was trickling down onto him...Gumball shifted with a little moan. Once he started to wash and rinse the other parts of his body, his urge could be ignored no longer. 

Grumpily he grabbed himself and started to pump up and down, tenderly massaging his balls and thrusting upwards with little squeaks. He wanted to bite his lip so hard he could never talk again, he was so embarrassed by his sounds. He felt like someone's little bitch and he despised it. Gumball continued jerking himself off, rubbing his fingers over his hardening nipples and breathlessly sighing into his motions. Why oh why was he doing this? In the school showers??! One of his friends could hear him! But the water was loud enough, strong enough...maybe they wouldn't even suspect. 

He thrust and pumped faster and faster, playing with his fattening cock. His knees were so wobbly he thought they would give in and buckle and he'd crash to the floor. He wanted to rub himself against the wall. He rubbed away his geometry homework, his Beowulf pages, his biology labs...clips of people fucking infiltrated his mind. People like his ridiculously attractive journalism professor, Mr. Pency. 

Gumball was on the verge of cumming and just as he was about to, he snatched onto the curtain and jerked himself off until he was crying in ecstasy. But he was Gumball, still the bratty eighth grader with terrible luck. The curtain flew to the ground and his ass was revealed as he came into the floor, mewling and moaning lustfully. He panted in the aftermath of his blissful workout, until he nearly choked on air when he peered around and saw who was standing right there. Who had just saw him masturbate and who had heard him mewl and moan and cry like a little bitch. Like the little whore that he was. His cock twitched at the sight of Rob, his nemesis, someone he'd wanted to fuck since middle school. His first wet dream had been about Rob. And now he felt like that detail was sketched in his reddening cheeks. 

"Rob!" He said, covering his lower area with his two hands. "I...what're you doing there?! G-go away!" 

"No. "

"Um, what the fuck, man? Get the hell out of-" Rob neared him swiftly, picking up with the curtain with a single hand and tossing it away. Gumball watched, stupefied, as the older boy smirked seductively at him. Gumball was getting hard again as he kissed him passionately. 

"No one's around..." Rob whispered gently. "Looks like you need some help." 

"W-woah there!" Laughed Gumball nervously. "I'm...we're..."

Rob got on his knees and opened his mouth slowly over Gumball's dick, causing the younger of the two to gasp in pleasure at the feeling. Heaven really was a place on Earth! This was IT! Gumball wanted to cum right then and there, as Rob's tongue made its way up and down his length, planting miscellaneous, deep kisses, and blowing him. Gumball leaned almost smugly against the wall, getting used to Rob's work and staring down at his head admiringly. He took Rob's head in his hands and thrust into his mouth, face fucking him and "oooooh...~" ing sweetly. 

"Oh..Rob...wow.." He went harder and pushed himself down Rob's throat. "Oooh...my god..." 

Rob spun his tongue over Gumball's head. "Ohhhhh...d-don't tease me any-mmmMMMore...ahh...just make me cum!"

Rob kissed up and down his penis, and Gumball couldn't help but rub his fingers over his nipples, moaning Rob's name. "Kiss me everywhere...ooooh..."

Suddenly his heart flipped thinking what would happen if anyone found out. 

Rob didn't care if anyone found out, he had nothing to lose, only things to gain. And boy was he gaining right now! Gumball was so thick and amazing in his mouth, and the little meows he made made Rob want him even badder than he already had. 

If you came here to kill me clap your hands *gurrgle*  
—————————

Gumball spread his legs and grabbed himself. He wriggled in his own grasp, as he began to pump his hand up and down his raging member. He fell into lust, mmming as he envisioned naked, buff men taking off their clothes and naked girls playing with their breasts. He tilted his neck to the side. He loved being bisexual. 

Rob infiltrated his thoughts when he masturbated quite frequently. Gumball couldn't help that. There was just something so beautiful about being at someone's mercy, and who better than his arch-nemesis since the eighth grade. Gumball moaned longingly as he wished someone was here to suck him off. He wanted Rob to suck him off, give him a heavy blowjob, a strong handjob. He wanted to feel his breath cover his dick and he wanted so much to feel Rob up. He wanted the older cyclops boy to take his length down his throat. But ohh there was something even more tantalizing. The thought of taking Rob down his throat. The rough sensation. He imagined being so slutty he would do it in public, give Rob a glittery wink and proceed to kiss and lick his twitching cock. Gumball moaned in fierce delight. He'd been penis obsessed since the ninth grade. 

Everything washed away as he sunk. His nine pills he had to take everyday.Stupid school, with its exams and the pressure. Gumball thought only about Rob's cutely skinny figure and his adorable single eye and how big he was compared to Gumball himself. He imagined Rob could probably break his ass. His ass. 

Gumball had always been too scared for penetration. His pumping slowed as he thought fearfully about it. But he wanted it. He slipped his other hand into his pants and felt his ass. It was gloriously round. He continued thrusting into his other hand, gritting his teeth and panting. For the fun of it he began to call Rob's name. 

"Oh...Rob...ohhhh Rob...harder! Faster! Ooooh.." he ran his hands over his nipples, pressing from side to side. Gumball loved dirty talk. "Oooh you're so big!"

He'd left his window open. 

"G-guhhh!!" 

Gumball Upside Down  
———————————

Silvergate was a special school for special girls and boys. When Gumball got out of that hell hole, he had lice and zits and hair everywhere. 

He remembered his home vividly, but Elmore seemed so far away. How could something such as a summer go by so quickly yet so slowly? It went with a slow quickness. He had turned fifteen just before he left for France and he was feeling the effects. He was so moody that the teachers whispered about him at their conferences and they medicated him. 

When the guards escorted him to the door, Gumball attained a slight, sudden hesistance. He could barely extend one of his light blue paws to the door knob. His own house's door knob. He angrily grabbed onto it and thrust it open, although his legs felt meek and wobbly like brittle twigs. 

"Gumball!" Darwin's voice gave him cavities as he enveloped him into a bear hug. Anais held onto his legs and seemed kinder than she ever had. Both looked so much bigger and so much more grown up. How could a few months do that to our eyes? Gumball shook his head and this thought away.

His parents almost ripped his siblings off him. His mother exclaimed his name and her arms opened to full wingspan then curled around his shoulders. His father patted him on the head, ruffled his hair, and couldn't seem to leave. 

"Be careful about the lice. It's actually killer." 

"Oh, I don't care about lice," Nicole insisted. "My baby boy is home!"

"How was France? The cuisine?" Richard asked, licking his lips. 

"Uh..."

"How was the school? They barely let us talk to you! And you barely said a thing!" His mother interrupted, stomping her foot. 

"I...well...we weren't really allowed on our devices at all..." 

"It was like medieval France more than modern France." Darwin joked. "I still don't get why you had to go so far away. I mean! France?" 

"My parents reccomended the school," Nicole said softly. "They tried to send me there too. But I was open-minded. The town demanded I be." 

"Was the experience overall ok?" 

"Yes." Gumball nodded feverishly. "It was fine...I'd just like some alone time. It's a bit of a shock being home after so long." 

"Of course" His mother's eyes popped hastily. She went for his luggage and piled the rest inside, closing the door with her slender foot. "Of course, honey. Take all the time you need. Just tell us if you need anything ." 

"Thanks mom..."

"Well," she smiled. "Your room is waiting for you." 

———————————————————————-

Gumball tossed his schoolboy cap onto the lower bunk of his bed and then lazily climbed to the upper bunk and threw himself down. He unbuttoned his sleek red tie, removed his blue jacket, and took off his stupid school pins and watch. He lay there in silence, his head propped up softly onto his old pillows. They smelled like rice for some reason. It was weird, that they were so smelled up. They seemed to change the sheets at Silvergate every other day. Nothing ever felt familiar. 

A sickly familiar urge overcame him and had his body becoming enflamed. He was all alone. The door was mercifully shut and decently soundproof. He was in a comfortable position, although he knew it would change. He poked tentatively around his pants before pulling out his penis and starting to rub it. Stroke it up and down as it achieved full length and his thoughts contorted dreamily into pictures of naked men. He made sounds of deep satisfaction, pushing in and out with his finger movements, trailing his pointer finger around his tip and squeezing at his fattening manhood and balls. He went faster and rougher, panting and sweating, imagining his face near swinging cocks and his ass broken by someone who should've been illegally good looking. His kept thrusting his body into his strokes until he released all over his navy pants. He moaned and whismpered as he came and sunk into heaven's sun rays, his penis twitching. 

He'd picked up this little healthy habit while away at boarding school. He turned around and smiled into his pillow when a rapping came upon his windowsill. 

"What the huh?" He blurted childishly.

With a momentous crash, the window gave in under the pressure of a heavy rock and pulling himself up the windowsill was Gumball's arch-nemesis, Rob. Severely scared and worried about his lack of a way in which to clean up his little mess, Gumball held a pillow delicately over his shame and faked dormancy. 

"Watterson." Rob growled. "Word's around that you're back from your little preparatory school." Gumball felt helpless, truly helpless for once in his life. He could've yelled for help but he didn't want to cause a commotion with his pants covered in his seed. He shivered at the thought of Rob seeing him like this. He was his nemesis. He would surely use this against him, and Gumball wasn't that kind of guy so proud of his sexual endeavors. 

"I know you're awake," Rob continued. "Get up and face me like a man! Let me give you a beating to last you until next summer, when you're sent away again!" 

"I am not getting sent away again!" 

He gave Rob a haughty one-over. Stunned by his development, Gumball's mouth formed a loop as he breathed in and out to regain some sort of composure, as if he could have any ever again after today. He folded his legs and placed the pillow over them. 

"Oh yeah, right. Sure your ass won't be sent back," Rob rolled his single black eye."What fantasy world do you live in? You're a menace!" 

"You're a villain!" Fought a weakening Gumball. He gulped staring at Rob. He couldn't kick he thoughts about his current state of dirtiness. 

"Yeah, but I'm a quiet one." 

"Get out of my house! I'm not in the mood to play games!" Gumball folded his arms over his chest and snootily lifted his pink nose into the air, dismissing his nemesis. "Go on! Get out! We aren't in junior high anymore, God..." Gumball knew his words must cut pretty deep but he couldn't have Rob seeing his little mess. There'd be no way to hide it if the cyclops' ambition got any fiercer, if the situation progressed. 

A single lock of brown hair fell over Rob's eye as he examined his mismatched feet. "O-oh." 

"G-get out!" Screamed Gumball, red in the face. 

Rob sullenly and gently tossed his legs over the window and wordlessly, without another glance, set off down the window, leaving Gumball to his mess. 

Gumball's penis twitched and trembled. He sighed, wanting to swat it down as he thought on what had just happened. But thinking about Rob it only got harder. Gumball couldn't help but feel lowly, but he couldn't resist his cravings. Gumball was bisexual and nobody knew and he didn't want a soul to, thank you very much. Gumball had been denial crazy for so long that he had shoved his feelings so far down that they were all spewing up at once. But this wasn't about boys now. This was about being attracted to Rob, and Gumball could not have that. He wasn't the little lovesick boy he'd been in the eighth grade. Rob wasn't a nice guy, was he really? No! 

He slipped underneath his blanket, blew out, picked at his hair, and desperately tried to avoid the eruption of memories stimulating his heart and body. 

I’m dead inside  
———————

Would ya look at that?! My little hero is hard!” Gumball giggled, smoothly running his fingers over Rob’s lap, and up to his intensely glitching stomach. “Gosh, if I had known being the villain was so fun, I would’ve tried it years ago...”

He settled over Rob, straddling him tight as the older boy inhaled sharply beneath him. Rob turned away, feeling his hands and penis throb with a confusing wanting. With the shameful desire to touch Gumball and his perfect, suave little body.

“G-Gumball...what are you-”

“Not so child friendly now are we?” The former hero brushed his hardened penis over Rob’s, and slowly began devouring his face. He sensually licked around his cheek, and down to his neck until he was giving Rob his first hickey. It felt embarrassingly amazing-amazing-amazing was an amazing word, because Gumball always used it. Rob wished he wasn’t tied up, so he could make Gumball feel amazing too, somehow.

This new ‘villainous’ Gumball seemed terribly straightforward-and while the real Gumball was like this for the most part, Rob had heard he was shy when it came to expressing affection, at least in the beginning. 

Still, Gumball did give off the vibe of being dynamite in the sack-what with his being so creative and impish, and those scurrying green eyes of his....

Rob’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Gumball stick a hand right into his underwear, palming his erect member with his paw.

“I wanna taste your dick.” Gumball whispered, pecking a kiss to Rob’s mouth, a scarlet blush overwhelming his cheeks. “But I’ll let you have your fill of me too. Just so you know: I’m double-jointed~.”

Rob’s dick twitched at his tone. He wanted to kiss him some more... 

Gumball haphazardly set himself over Rob’s knee, positioning himself so that he was leaning somewhat off the chair. He fidgeted for a moment, seeming overcome with lust just as Rob was, before picking Rob’s seven inches out from his shorts.

He flicked his tongue over the head, pre-cum glimmering over it. “Ah. You know, I never thought I would give someone a blowjob. I bet you never thought I would give you one, huh?” 

Rob nodded for no. 

Gumball descended slightly again, and gave Rob a forceful suck. He was trying not to moan, for fear of how he would sound, but as Gumball began rubbing his testes, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep mum for long. 

Gumball himself was having a blast, making all kinds of squishing, groaning noises. Rob felt great in him. He sucked along his length, almost as if nibbling it like a food. It felt awfully nice to go all around this weird, throbbing organ.

-something was supposed to happen here lol cue uh transistion-

“Ohhhh please, pretty pretty please Rob?” It was the sexiest thing Rob had ever seen. Gumball on his knees, his eyes wide with shine, and his bottom lip being bit. His hands were clasped as if in prayer, and his chest was heaving with huffy little breaths as Gumball chewed his lower lip, averting his eyes here and there shyly. Worse, he was shifting in his place, drawing attention to his lap.

“Are you hard again already?” He asked Rob incredulously. 

“I-I...”

Gumball Watterson Just Isn’t a Fruity  
———

It had been days, and Gumball had not been acting like himself. Well technically, he wasn’t acting like his altered self.

Darwin knew his older brother wasn’t a fan of stimulants. On account of his self-confident nature, he would have much rather gone on pooling out of his chair, being intrusive and interrupting, and getting work done with various unconventional methods. Sticking out a bit didn’t seem to bother him most of the time, something Darwin could often be grateful for, as it probably saved him from much emotional hardship. 

But dodging his medicine didn’t seem right, and Gumball was most definitely not taking his pills. Darwin knew it for certain when they were playing a small, simple game of catch in gym, and Gumball (who was a powerful thrower, even if occasionally quite uncoordinated) kept getting hit in the face by the foam football. Not because Tobias’ or Darwin’s throws were so off; but because Gumball kept dazedly looking over his shoulder, or around himself. After the fifteenth time, Darwin firmly decided he needed to have a talk with him after school. He was younger, but more responsible, and if anyone were to knock sense into Gumball, it would be him.

After last period (French class), Darwin tapped Gumball, who had his pods in, as they walked.

“Why haven’t you been taking your meds?” He asked bluntly. 

“My meds?” Gumball’s mouth curled, halfway between mouthing a lyric as he spun around. “W-what do you mean?”

“You haven’t been taking your medicine. You know I can tell. I’ve known you for nine years.” Darwin sighed, moving grumpily. “And mom will too when she sees the pills are still in the container.”

“That’s the thing. They’re not.” Gumball whispered, snapping his fingers repeatedly, for no apparent reason. “I haven’t been taking them because they disappeared.” 

“You mean you lost them?”

Gumball shook his head as they turned the corner. He looked as if sucking on the inside of his cheek. “They literally went missing. Mom’s been so busy, I guess she just hasn’t noticed. She‘s been wanting us to be more independent or whatever...so I was in charge.”

“But how could they...”

“I don’t know. I take them before we even get here, so it doesn’t seem plausible that someone from school’s at fault.” He then rolled his eyes. “Not that no one would want them.”

“Hey. You know what?” Darwin muttered thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Do you remember that guy from late middle school? The super tall one?” Darwin shoved a hand into the sky overhead, arching a dark brow. “He used to take our stuff, right?”

“You mean Rob!” Gumball exclaimed, a smile blowing wide over his cheeks.

As a matter of fact, he practically lit up like kids juuling in the bathroom.

With all the ups and downs of sophomore year, Gumball had somehow nearly forgotten about Rob. He hadn’t seen the older orphan since he started high school, as if a fifteen year old boy (now sixteen) could simply vanish off the face of the Earth, just like that. Or at least, vanish from Elmore. Maybe one could, but Gumball had dearly missed the attention, not that he would ever confess that aloud, or even just quietly to himself. Rob was not supposed to be cherished, being Gumball’s malignant nemesis, but he still was. It was peculiar. But this, this made total sense.

“You know what this means?” Spoke Gumball finally.

“We really can’t file a report?”

“Ugh, Darwin, no! It means Rob is the one who’s totally behind this! You definitely cracked it!” He clasped his hands together, and then started flapping his arms gaily as he continued. “We’ve got our man! I haven’t heard from him in so long! But clearly he’s reinvested himself in obliterating me!”

Darwin spoke to him sternly, his voice wobbling. “Gumball, this is serious. Our medications can hurt our stupid druggie peers. Rob didn’t just steal one pill, you know.”

He clicked his tongue, speaking again. “And what makes you assume that Rob isn’t just trying to get high? Don’t you think it’s a little conceited of you to automatically assume he’s trying to mess with you?”

What a way to burst a bubble! “Maybe he’s selling them and not using them...” Gumball shrugged, some guilt making his tone meeker. His toes wiggled in his sliders as they walked past their friends. Friends who could be messing with his medication. “He’s got nothing at all. As for us...as long as no one finds out I’m off my Ritalin, we’re good.” 

“Gumball.” Darn, his little brother was really saying his name with that tone a lot today. “You can’t hide it. You got hit in the face in gym twenty times today because you kept looking at irrelevant things. I noticed, and mom will notice.” 

“Well, we still can’t go to anyone,” argued Gumball. “They might think we’re lying, and Rob’ll be put away, if they can even catch him.”

“You’re right!” Gasped Darwin, neglecting to notice Gumball’s unusual care for Rob’s well being. *whoo/phew!*. “They could think WE sold your pills. I almost kind of wish he’d gotten a hold of mine instead...you’re more obvious than I am. I could’ve blended better.” 

“Fuck you. Mom hasn’t said anything yet.” 

“Only because she took longer hours this week.” Darwin heaved a bitter sigh. “Like I told you. She’ll notice. And if miraculously not that, she’ll see the pills are missing. You’ll be in so much trouble!”

“You really think she won’t believe us?” Gumball fiercely bit his lip, craning his neck to look into his brother’s eyes. “Like not a chance?”

Darwin felt his face fall, his demeanor going forlorn. “Gumball, she’s not going to believe some guy broke into the house and took your pills. She’ll definitely think you trashed them, or worse.”

“Being in deep shit seems unavoidable. Any ideas?”

Darwin hummed briefly as they trotted down the stairs. “Uhhhhh. Maybe we just need to wait it out until it’s time to get more.”

“That’s ass!” Gumball called behind him. Darwin opened the doors leading into the hallway, Gumball pensively rushing after him. 

“Look, it’s all we have right now.” Darwin insisted. “Even if we find Rob, he’s probably done away with them already. If anything, we need to get fakes.”

“Maybe we can force Rob to paint little pebbles or folded papers or something.” 

“Why would your ‘nemesis’ agree to that?” 

“He’s a jerk, but he’s a softie.” Gumball made a gentle fist for effect, as the sun streamed down on them through the hall windows. “I’m sure we could milk some remorse outta the guy.” It seemed like a bullshit excuse. 

“If you really want to...”


End file.
